


Christmas

by AbbyJune



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Gen, gif, rating is for some expletives at the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 02:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15499995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyJune/pseuds/AbbyJune
Summary: On a rare day where his mates are able to take care of the kids, Harry heads over to the Weasley's house to visit an old friend, Ginny. They get to talking about family, and Harry mentions his sister-in-law, Amelle Seppen. Molly overhears, and when Christmas comes around...





	Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarLight_Massacre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarLight_Massacre/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Rise of the Drackens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/384548) by [StarLight_Massacre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarLight_Massacre/pseuds/StarLight_Massacre). 



> I love "Rise of the Drackens" and I've wanted to do something like this for StarLight for a while now.
> 
> You probably need to read RotD, since Amelle is an original character with a lot of character development. Possible mild spoilers if you're not up to date with RotD.
> 
> Also, in case you didn't see the tags: here be expletives.

 

 

"Maximilius Diadeson Maddison, would you like to repeat that?" Harry asked, slowly.

Max chose not to.

 _Good_ , Harry thought. _Maybe he has a few left over brain cells after all._

Amelle, next to him, had tilted her head, her lips pursed as she stared her mate down.

"We thought you two would enjoy a holiday, you've both been so stressed, and--" Caesar attempted to explain.

"Stressed!?" Amelle exclaimed. "You think we're stressed, so you decided to plan a holiday during CHRISTMAS!?"

Somehow Harry and Amelle lost control of their claws at the same time.

Across from them, their mates took several steps back, eyes wide.

"Oh shit." Max said.

"Oh fuck," said Caesar.

* * *

When everything was said and done, Harry had to admit it was nice to have a break. Of course, none of his mates would let him do much skiing, and Amelle was in the same situation with Caesar, but everything else was wonderful. Especially since Max and Caesar had both been put in charge of watching  _all_ of the kids.

That wasn't to say that they were the only ones doing so, just that out of the seven drackens who could be watching the combined children, Max and Caesar were doing a fifth of the work. Each.

The adults among them had decided to exchange their gifts without the children. Unsurprisingly, that turned out to be a good decision.

 

 

The last present in the pile was for Amelle. She read the label, confused. "Does anyone know who this is from?" she asked.

Harry leaned over her shoulder. "Oh. Amelle, do you wanna go outside to open this one?" he asked.

Amelle shrugged. "Sure."

 

 

A few dozen warming charms later, they stepped outside.

"Who's  _Molly_?" Amelle asked.

"She's kind of like a mum for me," Harry explained. "She always let me stay over for summer holidays as soon as I could get away from the Dursleys." In the years since the trial, Harry had gotten a lot better at dealing with what he'd suffered under the Dursley's  _care_. That wasn't to say he was  _over it_ , just that he could talk about it briefly in non-specific ways to his close family without bursting into tears.

"She sounds wonderful," Amelle said, putting her free arm around him. "But," she paused, "why did she get  _me_ a present?"

"I went over there a few months ago, to visit her daughter, Ginny. She's my age. We went to school together. She supported me when I was first settling into my life as a dracken, and still struggling with the concept of having more than one mate.

"Ginny asked me about my new families. A while back, she'd asked me to let her know if any of my mates' brothers' were available. Don't worry, I told her Caesar was taken."

Amelle smiled, any jealousy or insecurities she may have had about her relationship with Caesar were a thing of the past.

"I told her about how kind and supportive everyone has been. How they've never shut me out, even after all my mistakes. And I told her about you."

"Me?"

"Yes, you. I told her about how great it was to have someone who understood what I meant when I complained that my dominant acted like a kid half the time, or that they worried too much, and that it's great to have someone who I could always count on for help. Who would count on  _me_ for help. And I said that you're a lot like me, neither of us have had it easy, but we refused to let that stop us."

Amelle felt tears running down her face. "Harry, I didn't know you felt that way," she said.

Harry pulled her into a hug. "You're my best friend. You're practically my sister at this point."

Amelle smiled. "Thank you, Harry. I love you, too."

"Do you wanna open the gift? Molly's gifts are my favorites."

Amelle nodded. Opening the package, she found a green scarf inside. She put it around her neck. "How do a look?" she asked.

"You look lovely."

"Of course I do, silly. I always look gorgeous," she grinned. "I love it. It's so soft, and warm."

"It's handmade, too."

"Really!? I've never had someone give me a handmade gift before!" Amelle had a wonderful smile on her face that Harry had only seen a number of times before. "Harry, you  _have_ to take me to meet her. I want to thank her in person. And give her a hug."

Harry smiled. "You'll love her. And she'll love you."

**Author's Note:**

> The gif is four slightly different doll designs from [azaleasdolls.com](azaleasdolls.com).


End file.
